Taking the Town by Storm
by Zyanevra
Summary: Once freed from Arkham Asylum Anna is out to take the organized drug syndicate from Black Mask and the Red Hood but when Anna comes up against the Red Hood sparks will fly... from the barrels of their guns. Jason Todd/OC. Lemons. Sexual Conotations, Violence and Adult Language
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: I wish to point out that this FanFiction is based around my OC and Jason Todd eventually getting together. Also, this story is based on a point pre New-52 in which it is the original Black Mask running the show and he is still battling with the Red Hood for control of the crime syndicate. No Jason and Bruce do not get along since I always find that weird about the New-52 and I like grumpy Jason. Oh, and I don't own Batman, DC or any other characters involved.**

Chapter 1 - Freedom

I freaking hate this place. It's cramped, smelly, dirty, grungy and just all around unattractive. Just sitting on my cot feels like I'm laying in a bed of roaches which on occasion it has been. No one calls you a girl and harasses you more then when you wake up screaming because there's a giant freaking cockroach on your chest with its antenna touching your chin. I have the shivers just thinking about it.

Still this place isn't all bad, I have three square meals a day and plenty of exercise beating the crap out of the men in the yard. Greasy slime balls are so intent on groping any female they see I'm even a viable option. Not that I'm ugly by any means. I mean I have the captivating blue eyes, flowing black hair and hourglass figure any man would desire but I'm on the top of the Asylum food chain.

No one likes a girl who can fight back in Gotham but here in Arkham I'm freaking prime rib next to the other choice of 'Bubba' bending you over your cot and taking you from behind. So I can't really be mad at the creeps who want to 'enjoy my company' now then can I? Plus it give me an opportunity to keep in shape, can't have people calling me fat or anything.

Still today is my last day in here since I've been on 'good behaviour' which in Arkham means I never started the fights I only finished them.

The door swung open letting the guard come in to cuff my hands. He was a brawny one I'll give him that. He might have actually been a half decent opponent if I put up a fight but considering I was getting out today there wasn't a chance in hell that I would possibly pull away or resist his demands. Well if he had a handsome face under that mask I might not resist either but since half his face was shielded from me I figured I might as well play along. No point flirting only to find out he looked like a science experiment gone wrong (Frankenstein comes to mind).

Walking past some of the more dangerous criminals I smiled at them except Harley. Harley was always a fun girl so to her I gave a seductive wink and a "call me when you get out."

We had never done anything due to the fact I am strictly straight but she laughed and told me to tell the Joker she missed him. Of course that was never going to happen since the Joker was far to likely to get me killed and though I'm not often on the right side of the law I prefer the Asylum to dead.

The walk out took forever since I was housed on like the fifteenth floor underground and once I got to the front they took forever to give me my dismissal papers and the clothes I had been caught in.

There was no way I would be caught dead in this orange jump suit out in the real world so I stripped right then and there. The officers didn't seem to mind, well excluding the girl who watched me from the doorway with a frown. I couldn't see her eye's behind the visor but I imagined a pretty massive scowl at my antics.

Either way getting out of that one piece felt great and I was more than thrilled to be back in my miniskirt, hooker boots and tank that only came down to my navel. Please don't ask, it's not my usual attire but I got caught but the Batman when I was in the middle of nabbing the bastards who weren't giving me the proper amount of profits.

Now that I was properly dressed I strode out the doors and through the massive stone and metal gates to see Eirik waiting with the car. That man is my most trusted advisor and the closest thing I have to family, shocker.

Eirik is about six and a half feet of pure muscle with a grumpy attitude and a rather dismal outlook on life which makes him perfect for being my advisor and body guard. Everyone is scared of the Bat but a Viking with a gun is pretty bone chilling too. Not to mention he's quite good at making grilled cheese sandwiches.

Running towards him I jumped up and hugged him tightly, even in the hooker boots I was still slightly to short to hug him without a little jump.

"Eirik I missed you," I told him emphatically. "And I had a brilliant idea for a new drug. We are going to corner the market and take out the Red Hood and Black Mask! Now please tell me you brought me proper clothes and a grilled cheese sandwich I'm starving."

Setting me down on the ground Eirik gave me a rare smile before opening the car door and replying, "missed you to madam. I'm glad to hear you've put your year to good use and both are waiting in the back seat now please get in."

"Very well," I replied as I climbed into the back seat of the Range Rover in my horrible hooker boots. Eirik closed the door behind me and went around the vehicle to hop in the drivers side.

Looking at the seat next to me I saw the pile of leather and denim clothing that Eirik had brought me and smiled in delight. Ah how that man knew me.

Slipping out of the hooker-ific outfit, yes I made the word up don't judge, I slid into a pair of jeans and a leather jacket before I tossed my hooker boots out the car window and pulled on the lovely combat boots that had switch blades in the toes. How I missed those boots in Arkham. At least Joker and Harley got to keep their hideous outfits though I should could my blessings, if I was stuck in those hooker clothes the whole year I think I would have even more unwanted male attention.

Once the boots were out of the car window we were gone from Arkham with Eirik putting the pedal to the metal as it were. We flew down the dark and twisted road until we hit the open streets of Gotham. Well open might not be the best word for the streets of Gotham but there was more room that the country roads that went to Arkham Asylum that's for sure.

Looking out the windows of the Range Rover at the familiar run down streets I spotted many criminals hurrying from corner to corner in attempts to hide from Batman and it brought a little bit of warmth to my blacken heart. This city hadn't changed ever since Batman showed up. Crime wasn't down it was just done less openly and the cost of drugs went up as danger increased. The one thing I never understood about Gotham was how the city kept rebuilding after every major civilian killing that Joker, Killer Croc, Scarecrow and all the other ringleaders went on. It was like a never ending population of people flooded into the city and construction workers never EVER had a day off.

Still I had lived here all my life and soon the city will be under my control. This is where I should go 'MWAHAHAHA' but that just feels cliche.

With my newest drug I plan to have the whole city under my control when no one wants what the other fools are selling. Black Mask thinks that the Red Hood is his biggest problem? Well wait until he gets a load of me I'm going to take everything. His men, his warehouse, his distribution and his tower then I'll take out the Red Hood.

I don't particularly have anything against the Red Hood. He doesn't deal to children and neither do I but he takes a lot of what will be my profit and I want to be the head of the organized drug trade. Once he can't handle the competition I'll take him out myself. I can't wait to see exactly what's on top of that sexy body and under that 'hood.'

"Jeeves," I called to Eirik teasingly, "please stop the car. I feel like getting myself a refreshing beverage and perhaps a glimpse at the Batman. I have it on good authority that the Joker is throwing a party and you know how I love the Joker's parties. Never a dull moment."

Rolling his eyes and grumbling something under his breath Eirik parked next to a convenience store before yelling, "don't get hurt! It's been hell running things without you and don't call me Jeeves you spoiled little brat."

"Hey!" I retorted ever so wittily, "that's no way to speak to your peers! Now behave Jeeves and don't forget to put money in the meter. Can't have ticket on my first day out."

And with that I was out of the car and headed into the convenience store while Eirik was stuck in the car muttering about how I'm only twenty one and in no way his peer. He's only twenty seven so really age doesn't matter I'm just a better manipulator and man handler if you know what I mean...

**Authors Note: So there's chapter one. Hopefully I've peaked your interest so I'm now going to appeal for three reviews. Three. Thats it. Three reviews and you guys get your next chapter. It's already written. Just waiting for you to tell me what you think. Jason's in it...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I was not going to update this until Sunday night; however, the community was kind enough to give me the three reviews I asked for so I am uploading this chapter thanks to those people. I am infinitely aware of the problem with OC's effing up the canon's and skewing the Batman time frame so I am going to do my best to keep from screwing it up. Also, no Jason and her will not be getting together right away because frankly I hate that because although my OC would in fact sleep with him (and inevitably will) love is completely different from sex. Finally I own nothing except my OC's. Thanks for the support.**

Chapter 2 - Accidents Happen

Strolling into the convenience store I smiled politely at the cashier. He was clearly in the poor walks of life, ragged shirt, crappy tattoo's, and really messy hair. I suppose he thought he'd look cool but all I could think was that he had gotten smacked upside the head with a hair brush. Oh well to each their own I suppose. Still he was do able if you're into pale and skinny I guess. I'm more of a muscles girl myself but hey if it gets you laid go for it.

Grabbing a Dr. Pepper off the shelf I took it up to the counter and set it in front of the man before bending down very slowly to get a Twix. Sugar was something I sorely missed in Arkham and I was going to have these sweets even if it killed me.

Standing back up I gave the man the biggest, innocent, most sexy look I could possibly muster before saying, "a man in a ski mask mugged me down the street. I don't have any money but is there any way I can have these. I'll pay you back some how, I swear it."

I waited for a moment, my eyes as big as saucers and my boobs only barely staying in my top. Ah the beauty of being a girl.

The cashier slowly went redder and redder as I watched him. I could damn near see his blood rushing south as I stood poised to perfection. I could see Eirik outside out of the corner of my eye almost laughing which always happened when I deployed this trap. I hadn't paid for a meal in years.

"Ummmm... Just take it," the man finally managed to say. "I'll make it look like I rung it in. It's no big deal."

"Oh thank you," I exclaimed before scribbling a number on the boys hand. "If you ever need something that pays better just call that number. He'll help you out." The number was for one of the men in my 'HR' department who found new talent. If this boy could be useful I'd take him on. Besides I didn't know how big or small my operation currently was thanks to a year in the slammer for trafficking.

Grabbing the pop and chocolate bar off the counter I left the shop with a sway in my stride. Shoving the chocolate bar in my pocket I smiled at Eirik before heading off to an apartment complex. The building was twenty stories of lowlife apartments but it was the perfect place to watch the Joker take on Batman. It was about ten blocks from where I left the Range Rover and since I love my cars more than I could love a child it was hopefully far enough away to not be destroyed. Plus I was pretty attached to Eirik so he should be safe as well.

Looking up at the building I realized the only way I was going to get to the roof would be via the fire escape which was always risky. The fire escapes were intentionally built so that people couldn't break into apartments through the windows which meant I had to make it to the second floor without assistance. Maybe I should have brought Eirik. I could have stood on his shoulders and reached without to much of a problem. Well this should get interesting at least.

Tucking the bottle of Dr. Pepper into my coat pocket I walked to the far side of the alley. If I could get a good run up there was a crack in the brick work that I could get my fingers into and give myself the leverage to grab the ladder.

Taking a deep breath I readied myself before running straight at the wall. My feet got me there and I managed the step up I needed. Unfortunately as I grabbed the hole in the wall my foot slipped and I fell with my hand still stuck in the small hole.

My body dropped as my feet scrambled for anything they could get a hold of. Unfortunately I fell from the wall, my shoulder twisting at a bad angle as my hand caught briefly in the brickwork.

Landing on my butt with a resounding thud I let out a string of curses that would make a trucker proud. My shoulder burned and my butt hurt more than I'd care to say but all in all I was fine. Nothing near the amount of pain from being stabbed in the shower or shot in a turf war. Still, it hurt.

"How in the hell does Batman do all those things?" I asked the darkness around me. "May be he drugs the Robins. Just puts steroids in their water."

"Batman why is my voice so deep all of a sudden?" I asked in a low male voice.

"Puberty..." I responded to myself with a different male tone, sounding sceptical.

"I hit puberty three years ago and my voice never dropped this low," back to the robin voice.

"I don't know. I'll run some super overly expensive tests on you to find out what's wrong and maybe convert it into a weapon to confuse the unjust because I'm Batman and only someone super rich could afford these insane gadgets. Or a really awesome eccentric," once again pretending to be Batman.

"JUSTICE!" was the word I finally finished my improvised conversation with as a flexed my arms to fake being one of the extreme body builders who give me the creeps.

With my stupid conversation with myself as two people who are not me, which sounds crazier than I would like, coming to a close I stood up from my spot on the ground.

Looking around I had to figure out a way to get up to that fire escape. There wasn't much around except for a few garbage cans, some ooze and stray cats. It took a second to sink in but I did manage to realize I could climb on the garbage can, jump up and grab onto the fire escape. God I was dense some days.

Grabbing one of the garbage cans I hauled it under the edge of the fire escape before climbing on top. Readying myself I jumped straight up and managed to grab a hold of the last step on the ladder. My shoulder protested given that I had already done a number on it with the whole 'lets run up the wall like batman' thing. Still I managed to pull my self up and just as I was about to grab the next step what ever was holding the ladder up broke and sent the ladder and myself plummeting to the ground as fast as gravity could manage.

This time I landed on my feet but it still burned like I had fallen from the fifth floor. Clearly I needed to get back into the swing of things before taking down any one but at least I hadn't landed in a puddle of mysterious alley ooze. That was a bonus considering my luck today.

Scaling the ladder with only minor difficulty since both falls had done a number on my shoulders I made it to the second floor and began to run the stair. I say began because I only ran to the tenth floor before saying "screw it" and walking the rest of the way. It had been a year since I had to deal with even the concept of stairs so running twenty stories was not about to happen.

It took a bit but eventually I made it too the top with my pop and my chocolate bar might add. So I went to the northern side of the building and sat upon the ledge. The show had already begun as gas grenades and smoke bombs filled the street with smoke. Hopefully it would clear and they would make their way west to where I was sitting or I would have to go running across the roof tops to get a better view. Still I needed a breather from all those freaking stairs.

Opening my chocolate bar I took a bite only to hear a male voice behind me saying, "you know Twix are meant to be shared. It's kind of depressing to eat one alone don't you think?"

"Not at all. Chocolate makes me feel better than any man ever has," I quipped as I turned my head around to see exactly who the mysterious voice belonged to. Unfortunately my eyes came to rest on the Red Hood in all his muscled glory. Bad first day out of jail if I get my brains blown out but I'm a 'petty' criminal who was unaffiliated when I went to jail. Maybe he won't recognize me. Or maybe he will push me down into the streets below. Fingers crossed that he doesn't recognize me.

**AN: HA! Told you Jason was in this chapter. I'm just tormenting you all. The next chapter is written and Jason actually is important to it. Again I'm going to beg for three reviews since I like that number. Other wise it might get uploaded on Sunday or Tuesday or next Sunday. Never know. It will be up faster the more reviews I get. Yes I'm mean but I like knowing what people think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: So I've taken your comments to heart and though this chapter is no longer than the other two I am working hard on making the next one longer for you guys. I'm glad to have your feed back an am doing my uttmost to make sure I stick to the characters as developed by DC.**

Chapter 3

Staring at the Red Hood I waited for him to go for one of the many guns hidden on his person. I knew very little of the man except for the fact that Black Mask and him have a turf war going on for the selling of drugs and weaponry that started while I was in Arkham. I'm sure they smuggle anything else that can be sold on the black market too since its not a two bit organization. If I was wittier I'm sure there's a joke to be made about a guy calling himself 'the Black Mask' running the black market. To bad I'm not very witty.

"Well I'm better than chocolate," the Red Hood said as he stood menacingly behind me.

"Is that why your name and number is on the stall wall of the girls bathroom in the subway station?" I asked in hopes that my sarcasm will keep him from... well... shooting me in the face.

"Oooo aren't you witty," he retorted.

"I have my moments," I told him while flashing him a sexy smile.

"Is that why I saw you take fifteen minutes just to get on the fire escape?" the drug lord asked. I swear I could hear him smiling behind that helmet which I really couldn't blame him for considering that act in the alley was extremely pathetic and if he saw it I couldn't blame him for laughing.

"Oh, you saw that huh?" I asked more embarrassed than I'd like to admit. "Did you happen to hear anythiiiiiiing interesting?"

"I heard everything," he told me as my ears went red. Thank god I didn't blush in the face and my hair was over my ears. "I especially liked the part about steroids though I think you left out the whole taking in stray cats thing. That's what crazy women do right? Keep an unholy number of cats?"

"I'll have you know I greatly dislike cats. I don't like any animal that stares at you as it licks itself," I told the Red Hood very matter of factly.

"So if I were to lick myself you would send me away?" he asked with what I presumed would be an arrogant smirk and a raise eyebrow behind his hood.

"IF you could manage to lick yourself," I replied with an emphasis on the 'if,' "then you would have no need for the company of women. And IF you were to some how be able to do that and look at me I would be even more creeped out and throw you out faster than a cat. Now are you just going to shoot me and put me out of my misery or stand there and laugh at my foolishness?"

I turned my back on him then. If he was going to shoot me at least I didn't have to watch. What actually happened though was a surprise for me. He sat down next to me which led me to believe either he fell madly in love with the complete lack of people skills that I was currently displaying, or far more likely he had no idea who I was and assumed I was just up here because of the Batman and Joker fight that was raging. Apparently there had been a bunch of paper flyers dropped over the city by Joker which I assume was part of the whole 'getting Batman to the perfect spot to deploy my insane trap' thing Joker always seemed to have, I had seen the flyers all over the street but hadn't paid much attention to them since I already knew where I was going. But it was actually lucky for me that the Joker had killed all those trees for the flyers as those pieces of paper were what probably kept the Red Hood from shooting me under suspicions of illegal activity.

Looking over at him I raised my eyebrow as I was still pretty sure my body was going to hit the pavement relatively quickly if he figured out who I was. "Can I help you?"

"Your here to watch Batman versus Joker right? Why do you think I'm here?" he asked without me saying anything. As I went to reply with something vaguely witty Batman went flying down the street.

Tearing my attention away from the man with a motorcycle fetish to the street I began watching Batman some how jump to his feet which caused me to completely lose interest in the drug lord next to me. Sure the Red Hood had a body even I wanted to jump but as with the security guard at Arkham I want to be able to see their faces. So focusing most of my attention on the street below I only kept track of my enemy out of the corner of my eye.

The war raged on and I sat there watching Jokers henchmen swarm to attack the Batman. Every time Batman seemed to get a handle on things another swarm of 'clowns' would pop up. It was like a video game where Batman was going for a high kill count. Well except for the fact that he never actually kills anyone like Bane or Joker. Joker has killed so many people the city must have like four graveyards dedicated to his victims. Yet still Batman never killed the monster.

Sure I am on the wrong side of the law. I've stolen, trafficked, and basically done every drug related charge as well as pimping when times get hard. I was never a prostitute, though stripping has been one of my favourite careers. Yet still I only murdered the people who tried to murder me or someone else. If you try to kill people I'll happily kill you and sleep like a log at night. Well a log that snores, drools, kicks, rolls, and occasionally talks.

As bad as I am and as bad as the Red Hood is I've never killed an innocent nor have I heard of my companion of the moment doing so, though tha Asylum only got news when new convicts were brought in. Joker however, Joker deserved to die. That psychopath killed hundreds if not thousands of innocents and yet Batman just got him taken into custody where he would inevitably escape and kill more people.

That all being said I wasn't about to be the one that tried to kill the Joker either. I'm not that crazy. It would be like me standing up right now and telling the Red Hood I plan to take over his business, fucking stupid. I'd be shot dead faster than I could say my name.

While I was lost in my thought pattern the battle raged and just as it seemed like Batman was going to lose the Red Hood stood up.

"Well," he said in that sexy, sarcastic tone, "I have to jet. Enjoy the show."

Before I could say anything the man launched himself off the roof. I watch in stunned silence as he turned around in the air, shot a grappling hook onto the roof right next to my thigh, and slowed down enough to land on the ground and slink away into the crowd. I stared down at him in silence until, as if out of no where, Nightwing came flying past me on the same roof. Am I popular tonight or what?

Fortunately he was in a rush to so he merely ran by with a "hey gorgeous. I'll see you later." I scoffed but he seemed undisturbed by my reaction as he landed next to Batman and helped him finish the fight.

To see Nightwing was odd at the best of times considering he was in charge of beating the crap out of the creeps and crooks in Bludhaven. Clearly something important must be going down which meant Batman wouldn't be coming after me until it was resolved which would hopefully give me enough time to get a sturdy foundation for my organization. If I was lucky they would be hunting down the Red Hood and keeping him busy for me.

Normally I would finish watching the fight, analyze or record the way they moved to try and find ways to circumvent their attacks if they were later going to be used on me but not tonight. Tonight was my first day out of Arkham and right now I just wanted to go home. Sure it wouldn't be as exciting as watching the fight but after a run in with the Red Hood I'm pretty sure I've taken all the heart pounding action I could muster. Plus I didn't want to wait around for Robin to pop up. I'd already gotten past the Red Hood and Nightwing, Robin was just one more vigilante who might know who I am. Maybe I would be lucky tonight and Robin would have a cold but that seemed like I was pressing my luck. So I headed back to Eirik.

The climb down was infinitely less interesting than my climb up and the walk back was quiet given that the thugs were preoccupied with Batman being out an about. As I reached the Range Rover Eirik gave me his 'I'm glad to see you' nod which was only differentiated by every other nod by his raised eye brows.

"Can you take me home please Eirik," I asked him politely.

"I can," he replied as I hopped into the back seat and he went around to the drivers seat. "Now what's on your mind?"

"Nothing," I lied quickly, hoping he'd drop it.

"There's obviously something on your mind. You are only polite enough to use your please's and thank you's when you desperately want something or your lost in thought," he told me matter of factly.

He had me there. I couldn't deny my use of the word 'please' any more than I could deny being black haired and blue eyed. Some times having someone that close to you could be a right pain.

"I ran into the Red Hood tonight Eirik," I finally confessed, "and he didn't kill me. Well, obviously, but he didn't even know who I was. Plus Nightwing is in town which means something big is going to happen and it's probably not me."

Thoughts scurried around my brain as I waited for Eirik's insight into my predicament as we passed parked cars, buildings, tunnels and traffic lights. I waited a good long while and just as we pulled into the driveway of the crappy apartment complex I had bought before my stint in Arkham Eirik finally replied, "well, you're smart. You'll figure it out."

Thanks Captain Obvious. Either I figure it out, get a bullet to the brain or end up in a full body cast like the other unprepared psychos who took on Batman. Fingers crossed I would figure it out.

**AN: So there you go, you got to enjoy my OC and Jason being awkward, well mainly Anna but you get the point. I do have a point to adding Nightwing and thought he only had a brief cameo today he might get a better one later. All depends which arc I go with right now I'm not positive but it will all come together in the end. Again I'm promoting myself by asking for three reviews. And did you know I have a Deviantart account? I do. I'm writing and drawing my own manga. If you're vaguely interested head over to .com I'm a better writer than artist but hey I'm all for shameless self promotion. Thanks for your time :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Hey everyone, sorry it took so long to get this chapter posted but I'm in the middle of midterms so sad face from me. I took your comments into consideration and tried to fix the problems so deep apologies if I didn't fix what bothered you. I promise there's more to my OC than her big boobs and excitable demeanor but if any of you readers have big boobs try to use them to get things. I've gotten a lot of free pizza that way. And drinks but thats substantially less interesting then my food stories. Any ways, hope you enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter 4

Pulling into the underground parkade Eirik drove into a rather large elevator to which I raised my eyebrow before asking "sweetie, why are we in an elevator?"

Eirik slowly turned around to look at me with a droll stare before ever so sarcastically telling me, "because I decided while you were away that you didn't deserve a real spot to park so you can sit in the elevator with your car."

"Ooooo aren't you a grumpy bunny," I teased as that elevator started to go down. It took a minute or so but all of a sudden the doors in front of us popped open to expose a swanky garage. Clearly my drug business was doing quite well with Eirik in charge judging by the vehicles in the place.

Bailing out of the vehicle I ran around excitedly. "Eirik! How did you build this place?! It's soooooo swanky! Like just look at it!"

I was never good at containing my excitement and I was trying desperately not to jump up and down in glee. The walls were painted a soft grey, the floors were so smooth and clean I had to bend down to stroke it and the cars, oh the cars.

"Is that an Audi?! An AUDI! The R8 even! Is it mine?!" I was overwhelmed. "And a '49 Chevy truck! Eirik you are far to good for me!"

It got slightly weird then for Eirik as he had to stand there and watch me literally climb on the hood of the truck and hug it like a long lost companion. I loved that truck already. The deep blue color was so stunning I could have cried if I had any half decent emotional response except joy or hate. Still I loved it.

After a good fifteen minutes of looking over every single inch of the vehicle, including the underside I finally moved on to find a silver 2011 Toyota Corolla sitting next to the stunning cars.

"Eirik, why is there a Toyota in here?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. "I love imports and all but a Corolla?"

"It's the most common car on the roads Anna," he told me in his emotionless tone even though he was probably getting a great deal of joy from seeing me lose my ever loving mind. Oh, and my name is Anna, probably should have said that earlier. Sorry, my bad.

"I guess that makes sense," I replied a little disappointed as I stared at the nice cars. Sure I loved cars but I didn't have any motorcycles and I loved the feeling of the open air.

Walking around the Corolla I spotted what I truly wanted, a motorbike! Well, two motorbikes to be exact. A Honda VRF in red and black as well as a rather massive chopper.

Skipping around the Honda with glee I had to touch every single piece of the machine as I noted every last bolt. I might just sleep on that bad boy tonight.

"Eirik why is there a chopper in here? I couldn't hold that thing up without help and I'm by no means a small lady," I asked/told him with crossed arms and a raised eyebrow. I had a feeling that the bike was not for me but I wanted to hear Eirik actually admit to spoiling himself.

"The bike is for myself," Eirik told me with his ever stoic facial expression.

"Really now? Hmmmm I don't think that's allowed hot stuff," I teased as he furrowed his eyebrows at me. I only called him hot stuff when I was screwing with him so he didn't normally bother wasting breath on a retort but today seemed to be a good day for him as he was actually talking back.

"Sorry MAM but I'm the one who made all this money so I can spoil myself if I want to," Eirik exclaimed rather grumpily.

"Cool your jets Eirik," I replied with the smile no longer on my face. "Geez your a rude bastard when you want to be." That man could be a total jerk but he was extremely useful and had managed to do obviously quite well whilst I was busy concocting a get rich quick scheme in Arkham. Not to mention Eirik and I go way back to the point where I love him like a brother but I believe I have made that clear already though I shall undoubtedly say it again.

I watched as Eirik glared at me like he was bitching in his head before heading to a small elevator that was off to the side without a word. With a heavy sigh I followed making sure to remember that the Range Rover was still in the elevator just so I had something to use if another argument arose.

Standing next to the six foot six beast I looked small and dainty which I most certainly wasn't. At five foot ten I was above average for women and shorter than a fair number of men so I quite liked my height even if I looked a little strange in heels.

Looking at myself in the reflective surface I began primping since the apartment complex had a good thirty floors and we had started under ground so it was about a thirty five story climb. Fixing my shirt I pulled it up a little bit since I no longer needed to impress anyone with the size of my boobs, which are D's by the way but lets just keep that between you, me and the lady who helps me find the bras that fit.

Eirik had grown to realize I was a complete narcissist and that I obsess over trivial shit like how I tend to lose my ever loving mind when I got a pimple or when I had to wear braces back in the seventh grade, oh the horror. I still shudder when I see those pictures. However, the worst by far was when I was to poor to afford proper make-up and had to use the bargain brand, or in some of my lower times I powdered my nose with cocaine but that was me doing lines not me actually powdering my nose. I should really think my analogies through better... oh well.

"Eirik darling I think I lost weight. They didn't feed me properly! I had terrible meals with only enough to keep me alive! I was wasting away in there! Please tell me there is chocolate cake in the apartment," I pleaded with Eirik as he remained silent in the elevator; fortunately we were only a single floor away from our destination.

"God your no fun," I muttered under my breath as the elevator came to a stop without Eirik saying a word. Typical.

As the elevator doors sprung open I saw something I never imagined a completely furnished penthouse style apartment with all the bells and whistles. By bells and whistles I mean like high end furniture, shiny counter tops, fireplace and a baby grand piano which would be fantastic if I had any musical talents other than singing in the shower, which I'm quite marvellous at unless you ask anyone who has actually heard me since they claim I sound like a cat gargling oatmeal. Slander and lies. Still the apartment looked like something you'd find in rich people places like Black Mask's tower or Wayne Manor. Seriously Eirik had out done himself whilst I had been away though I couldn't help wondering what he had done with his home. But that could wait for later when I wasn't so excited.

"EEEEEEEEEEE!" was all that managed to come out of my mouth as I ran into the large room that was my dinning room, living room and kitchen rolled into one in a sleek modern style that would make even the rich and famous jealous.

Tackling Eirik I squeezed him as tight as I could before examining all the fancy appliances in the kitchen that I would probably never use as my cooking abilities weren't any better than cup-o-soup and the rice you zap in the microwave for two minutes. It was one of the many reasons Eirik never left my side after the first couple of steps in my operation. I missed him for the year he had been in Montana setting up my operations.

Montana is actually where I gained most of my wealth though I rarely left Gotham. Eirik did the field work and I delegated and my address was always somewhere in Gotham. I've seen enough cop shows to know how to get around a lot of problems and the big one is having EVERYBODY know your the leader. If they know who you are they come after you and you get assassinated. Plus my martial art skills are not particularly good when I'm sleeping nor is my ability to fire a gun in someone's face going to protect me when I'm snoring like an asthmatic hippopotamus. Unfortunately the problem with Gotham is that it's going to be a whole different story then a city without a head of the drug trade that had suppliers selling straight to their clients. I made an entire empire built on the lack of structure. Gotham is a different tale where I'll have to get the major monkeys of the operation on my side which truly is not going to be to hard with the Black Mask's men, but the Red Hood has got a LOT more fear on his side. Plus he manages to protect most of them from the Batman so persuasion will be tough. Guess I'll have to use an alter ego like everyone else in this damn city. What ever happened to men like Al Capone or Jack Dragna? They used their names and were feared and respected. Though I guess there was no Batman then so thank god Arkham gave me boat loads of time to think through the whole alter ego thing.

Turning to Eirik I didn't let on that I had thoughts about how hard my plan was going to become instead I asked with all the enthusiasm I had when I squealed earlier, "where's the bedroom?!" When I had last been here the whole floor had been small apartments so tiny that I swear Snap, Crackle and Pop were the only people who could fit them. Now though it was all mine and I had every intention of using the line "I have a penthouse suite" to the best of my abilities.

Eirik pointed towards the west side of the building and scurried off and opened the door to find...

**AN: So there you have it another chapter without Jason and it's up to you guys if he shows up next chapter or not. I'm going to ask for reviews yet again and this time I want to know what you want the next chapter to be: a) Anna and Jason meeting up or b) lemon with some random dude. Whether a or b Jason will be in the next couple chapters. I promise he will become vital. I feel bad dragging it out for this long but I also don't want it to be a one shot or have Jason and her fall in love right away. It just doesn't work that way. But lemons will be coming up. **

**Any who, I'm going to have votes going until Thursday next week which is ironically Valentines Day which not only is so most people can get their votes in but thats when my last midterm is so I'll have time to work on it. Thanks guys.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Hey everyone. My deepest apologies for the lateness of this chapter. I got unfortunately busy but hopefully this chapter will make up for it. It's my longest chapter yet and you get to learn a little bit about Anna, not a lot, but a little.**

Chapter 5

Opening the large white wood doors I was greeted with the sight of a king sized four poster bed with a deep red comforter that was embroidered with a white coloured thread in the shape of lilies. I had to let out a laugh at that because the bedspread must have been bought by Eirik out of the deep irony that I'm highly allergic to lilies and that white lilies are normally placed on the graves of the deceased. If you don't quite get the joke about the dead people don't worry I'm not a vampire or a zombie or anything so ridiculous, though given Gotham's notorious super villain types I wouldn't be overly surprised to hear of the supernatural being involved., I'm just a deep sleeper and waking me is apparently like trying to wake the dead.

Anyways, I ran over to the closet in hopes of finding some awesome designer clothing and kick ass combat boots but what I found was much more surprising. As I opened the door I saw to my greedy little eyes a walk in closet with everything hung up in a nice orderly fashion, color coded and by size (Shorts together, tee shirts together and so forth). The rather OCD corner of my brain was squealing with joy at the extreme neatness of it all. Eirik had done some amazing things since I had been gone and as I opened up the drawers I found a whole boat load of illegal firearms. Well I assumed they were illegal as having registration for them would be a total pain if I lost one and the GCPD happened upon it. How easy would it be to hunt me down then? Not that the fact of whether it was registered or not would stop them from finding out my secret identity eventually but it would slow them down a bit.

Searching the closet from top to bottom I opened drawer after drawer to find handguns, shotguns, automatics, semi-automatics and a single rocket launcher. I had no idea if I would ever have a reason to use a rocket launcher but I knew I would find some sort of reason to fire the thing.

Running back out of my room I hugged Eirik tightly and kisses his cheek before exclaiming, "oh thank you Eirik! I never in a million years expected anything of this magnitude! This place is completely amazing! Like a picture straight out of the Ikea catalogue except its real wood not particle board with a cheap wooden decal! If there was a man handcuffed to my bed it would have been even better but alas Calvin Klein models don't come cheap. Although I'm beginning to think this place didn't either."

Eirik looked at me with his normal solemn expression before telling me, "there is one thing under your bed I assume you overlooked."

Now that is a sentence that would peak anybody's curiosity and given that I thought just having a king sized bed was the bee's knees, I never got that expression but it seemed fitting, the fact there was something under it sent my head reeling with questions. _What could it be? Is it a monster? Is that possible? Did they genetically engineer me my very own pet monster? How much would that cost? Is it really a monster? Could it just be a bunch of sweets? Or a monkey?! Oooo, could it be a puppy dog?! I always wanted a puppy!_

My mind wandered as my legs carried me through the penthouse to my room where I ever so gracefully dove to the floor to see what had been left underneath the bed. Reaching under my hand came into contact with something hard and round. Oh Eirik did bring me a man!

Pulling out whatever was hidden I was greeted by an unexpected sight, a spear. Well not just any spear, a freakishly big spear that had been curved to not easily slide out of a victim if I ran them through. It was a strange gift to say the least but it was actually freaking genius. My parents are Greek. I'm Greek. Unfortunately I wasn't born a boy and my mother couldn't have any more children which is definitely not good in a Greek family. Girls are not what Greek parents want. Girls are meant to cook, clean and breed which is by no means my cup of tea but it's what all my relatives, except my dad, wanted for me. My dad just decided to raise me as his little boy up until my boobs came into the picture then he toned it down but the one thing we always did was practice fighting with spears. It goes back as long as I can remember and though the rest of the neighbourhood kids were playing baseball and football I was always practicing spear fighting.

Dad tried endlessly to teach me how to fight with other hand to hand weapons but after multiple mishaps that include but are in no way limited to me getting a bow stuck around my neck, a sword wound to the face when I tripped with one in my hand and a particularly nasty break on my forearm when wrestling it was decided that I was useless so he just let me use my spear. As weird as it might sound for a hobby it was actually extremely useful as only one kid tried to bully me and I beat him to a bloody pulp with a stick. For some odd reason no one wanted to mess with the Greek girl after that little fiasco.

But I have digressed yet again, I pulled out the spear and inspected every inch of the thing with a masterful eye. It was by far one of the nicest things I have ever seen and I'm not afraid to admit that just staring at the thing got me a little warm in the secret spots.

Walking out to the kitchen I saw Eirik standing there with a grilled cheese sandwich on the counter waiting to be eaten.

"If you weren't like a brother to me you would be the perfect man," I told him as I set the spear against the counter before I grabbed the sandwich and the bottle of ketchup. As soon as I had an appropriately sized dollop of ketchup to dip my grilled cheese I dug in, dipping the corner into the sweet tomato liquid before taking a rather unlady-like bite.

"You know," I began without even stopping to finish my food which got me a heavy sigh from my faithful friend, "I was in Arkham and awful long time and it would be a shame to not fully experience all Gotham has to offer on my first day of freedom. I've already seen Batman and Joker going at it so now I believe its time for some heavy drinking, indulging my promiscuity and remembering exactly why I stayed in Gotham when my family moved to Greece even though the weather here is absolutely miserable."

"Why am I not surprise?" Eirik asked with a sarcastic tone of voice clearly accentuating that he is the master of the universe and knows all which got an eye roll from me as I stuffed my gob. "No drugs this time? Planning on attempting to remember tonight or did you grow morals while you were locked up in the wacko bin?"

"I resent that," I replied unfazed by the rather unexciting response that Eirik gave. "I do not do our drugs. That cuts into profits and I need my brain functioning if I plan to seduce myself a partner for the evening. My boobs don't do all the work though they don't hurt my situation." Guess I was fortunate enough to get the massive boobs that seemed to run in my dad's side as well as the metabolism of a freaking slug which has led to the incredibly creepy sight of a bunch of fat, hairy, Greek men shirtless at the beach with giant, nasty sunburns every family reunion. I still can't get the picture out of my head from the last gathering of the Anastas; gives me the shivers just thinking about it. If I didn't work out at least once a day I would be as big as my aunt Sophia by this point though at least I have the dignity to bleach my moustache rather than looking like something out of a circus act. Now that I have the money I'll probably get laser hair removal though given that nothing is weirder than kissing a dude and realizing your moustache is thicker than theirs. Waxing is a godsend.

"Shall I warm up the car or are you taking the bike tonight?" Eirik finally asked as I handed him the empty plate and headed once more to my room with the spear in hand.

"Car please," I told him with a devilish grin. "I don't want to leave my bike on the streets of Gotham all night. Plus no real man wants to ride in the bitch seat on a crotch rocket." I could have sworn it heard Eirik say 'touché' but I couldn't be sure so I continued on my merry way.

Sticking the spear back under my bed I went to the closet and grabbed an obscenely short jean skirt that just BARELY passed my butt and a red tank top with a diving neck line that showed off the goods. I had been in Arkham for a YEAR and I was finally getting the chance to pick a partner rather than being felt up by the cooks just for an extra slice of toast or a pudding cup if I was lucky.

Grabbing a pair of red stiletto heels and pulling them on I got up, unsure of myself. It had been a while since I had to strut my stuff in these cursed shoes but today I would remember how. Fortunately the two inches of heel were not overly bad and my body quickly remembered how to strut in the shoes and not break and ankle. The heels I had worn on my way out of Arkham were at least wider heels so I could walk easily. These were tiny and spiky.

Heading downstairs to the garage I found the Audi warmed up and ready to go which excited me much more than I'm willing to admit. Eirik stepped out of the vehicle and handed me the keys and a roll of twenties and fifties, which I shoved in my bra, while pointing out how to set the alarm that would not only alert everyone that someone was trying to steal it but would actually shock anyone who attempted to harm it. After much questioning and doubt I managed to get Eirik to tell me that the only time the alarm goes off is when someone is actually doing the car harm rather than if someone even comes within eight miles of the thing like most cars.

Giving Eirik one last hug I snatched the keys and drove the car into the elevator that Eirik had kindly emptied of the Range Rover. The elevator ride was painfully slow but as soon as the doors opened I tore out of there like a bat from hell with the tires squealing loudly and the roar of the engine echoing for a moment before I hit open road.

I swerved through traffic dodging cars, pedestrians and oddly enough a couple stray cats. The car was amazing and I was thankful to Eirik for teaching me driving 101 which had eventually translated into me being one of the biggest jerks on the road like the guys in the trucks with the lift kits and the big, ugly, blue balls hanging off the hitch who cut people off without so much as a signal light. Yeah, that was me minus the ugly truck, manly bits and being male. I usually had small cars and signalled half a second before I cut someone off purely so that I wouldn't be blamed for an accident that occurred because of my aggressive driving.

Pulling into a parking stall along the side of the street I climbed out of the car in my tiny outfit and headed towards my destination, the Iceberg Lounge. Sure the place was run by Mr. Penguin but he had a lot of connections and only the best looking got in which means I didn't have to do half of the work.

The line up outside was huge but that didn't deter me in any way, my narcissism would never allow me to stand in line with the regulars. So with my head held high I sauntered to the front of the line, looked at the bouncers, smiled and said "I'm probably not on that list but I hope you'd make an exception for little old me" while pulling two fifties out for each man.

Both men looked at me, smiled and let me walk through without a problem proving once and for all that money can get you anything you want in life even happiness.

Walking through the club doors I was confronted with the icy lounge and I immediately started searching the room for what I wanted. On the dance floor were some football players dancing with the cheerleaders which was clearly their version of showing off. Normally I'd easily take the quarterback home with me but that seemed far to easy for my night of celebration. They were used to girls throwing themselves at their feet all I would have to do is brush one off to take him home.

I walked a few more steps towards the bar which alerted me to a group of rather nerdy looking boys who must be here due to fortune rather than looks. Still, they would get me a few drinks with out much hard work.

Sauntering over to the pale, nerdy looking men I made sure my hips were swaying and my smile was plastered as seductively as I could manage on my face. "Hey boys," I cooed over the music. "I couldn't help but see you through the crowd. I bet you know a lot about how to show a girl a good time." Well it wasn't impossible for them to show a girl a good time provided that girl liked Dungeons and Dragons maybe or that other thing on the computer.. World of something? Oh what ever it is it doesn't matter, I just wanted to make sure my skills are not to rusty given that there would be more prey to attract later.

The men looked me up and down in their thick rimmed glasses and plaid shirts with smiles. Not one of these men could grow a proper moustache but all four of them offered to buy me a drink and who was I to say no? Unfortunately as the wait for my drinks wore on I began to realise these men were not the audience I was expecting. I was expecting nerds, people I could throw in random computer terms and have them get into a fight over what was better. I do not know much about computers but going "I prefer PC to Mac" always sparked a war of the worlds that allowed me to sneak away. Unfortunately I was a lot more that just a little bit rusty given that I had walked in to a group of hipsters.

How was I to know? They had those thick glasses on, terrible hair cuts and no ability to grow facial hair. All of those were indicators of nerds. I hadn't taken into account the plaid shirts or the smell of patchouli. Damn it.

As the drinks came I tried desperately to pound them back so I could escape but they were on about 'underground' things like music and movies. I'm not sure why but each person seemed to get upset when one of the others had seen the film or heard of the band he was speaking of. It was like the men thought they weren't a complete fashion trend.

I tried desperately to find an opening but it was hard. All that ran through my head were hipster jokes like "I can help you find things that are underground. About six feet underground to be precise." But it didn't matter because when the conversation finally shifted to music I like I smiled and asked, "isn't the music to mainstream for you here? Perhaps you can stop making this place depressing and fuck off. Oh and when you next talk to a woman you shouldn't talk about your compost pile, its disgusting." With that I spun on my heel and left the small group in a huff on the look out for the next man to catch my interest.

**AN: Well hope you liked it. I honestly don't have much to say except reviews and favorites/follows are greatly appreciated. Thanks everyone.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Guess what I actually did what I promised and Jason is back in my story. I tried to adhere to sassy jason with his sly wit and humor. I also just assume him to be a dirty birdy especially when there's pictures in the comic books with "If your looking for a good time call the Red Hood." If you don't like it then I'm very sorry but thats the only way these two would have a lemon this early in the story. For those of you who aren't going to get offended by sassy Jason then LEMON-AHOY!**

Chapter 6

I scoured the room looking for anyone remotely within the parameters of my ideal man but was stuck with nothing. It wasn't that there were no men there, they were just not what I wanted. These men were to... weak. They looked like business men or drug dealers but none of them looked like they could stand their own.

Don't let it be said that I don't like easy prey because trust me, I do, but tonight I needed something challenging. A man who wasn't constantly surrounded by girls since they were to scared to approach him. Or if he was surrounded by girls he wasn't buying them drinks to just get them drunk enough to sleep with him. No. This man would have to be a tough catch.

Feeling a tap on my shoulder I turned my head to find a short old man at face level with my breasts. Jumping back a foot I scowled at the man rather irritated at his actions though I knew that would prove that I am in fact a hypocrite. Just a few hours ago I had willingly bent over to in front of an only mildly attractive cashier to get a pop and chocolate bar for free and now I was in a bar scowling at a man who was admiring my 'goods.' Still, I had a perfectly good reason for my behaviour which is: I was drunk and he was OLD. Not like forties old like eighty something with a wedding ring, a gold chain with a cross hidden in his chest hair and a look that was so creepy he reminded me of Herbert from Family Guy.

"Aren't you a fine piece of eye candy," he told me in a voice with a surprisingly low timber.

Smiling back awkwardly I took a step back and replied, "I don't always look like this. Usually I have a moustache and an Adam's apple but I just had my surgery and thought I'd take my new parts out for a spin."

If that didn't work I would have to resort to throwing a drink in his face and running like the wind like a saloon girl from an old western movie. Fortunately though the thought of me being a man seemed to put the creeper in his place as he quickly excused himself and left me for some other easier prey. Maybe a girl with daddy issues. I might have been a stripper at one point but I never had daddy issues, I just liked the reassurance that I was the hottest girl those men had ever seen. Plus the pay was great and my narcissism got a daily reminder of how good I look naked.

Heading towards the dance floor I spotted a rather muscular man flirting with the brave few who approached him. He was a big guy to be sure but I was more than willing to bet that he didn't have an inch of fat on that muscular body of his. Creeping closer I got a better look at his facial features and hot damn I was back in business. The man had a square jaw line which was always one of my weaknesses not to mention those amazingly bright blue eyes and dark hair. Oh that man would be my prize tonight.

Striding over to him I walked directly in between him and the girl he was talking to and simply stated, "I'm Anna. You wanna buy me a drink?"

The man looked from me to the girls he was originally talking to before ordering me a shot of whiskey and saying, "Jason. You interfered with my conversation you know."

"If it was that important you wouldn't be buying me a drink," I retorted with a smile and a wink.

Jason gave me a shrug of sorts and asked, "so what are you here for?"

Clearly this man was here for more than just a good time, or at least expecting a hassle if my flirtations were being misconstrued. It is possible that my flirtations were taken as such because I walked up to him on a mission but I couldn't be sure so I went to the stand-by of being as coy as possible.

"Well I'm here for a good time," I teased as I ran my fingers through my long locks. "I was hoping a man as handsome as yourself would be able to help me have one." Clearly the drinks I had were starting to take effect and as the shot of whiskey was placed in front of me I realised this was probably not one of my better ideas. Still I picked up the shot and tossed it back feeling it burn its way down my throat.

"A good time is it?" Jason teased as he raised a cocky eyebrow at me. "Well I was working on a three-some and you have busted that up."

Now it was my turn to be sarcastic, "with those girls? You would have been lucky to escape with only a minor STI I can't imagine what two of them would do to you. But If you want a couple of hallways then be my guest."

I went to leave but Jason asked me, "hallways?" before I had even completely gotten off my stool.

"Yes, a hallway," I replied as I turned back to face him. "Every one has been in her. Would you prefer a bowling ball? Fingered and left in the gutter? Or perhaps a Hobby Horse if you don't get modern euphemisms? Though I guess you can always go home alone and Jerk the Gherkin."

"You like euphemisms don't you?" he asked with a sly grin.

"Well its better than saying 'fuck me or you can go home and jack off by yourself,'" I retorted as I placed a hand on my hip to emphasize my terrible flirting.

As I smiled at him I became aware that the alcohol had slowly taken effect and my legs wobbled on the high heels causing me to step back and attempt to steady myself. My lack of time in heels betrayed me as I felt my ankle roll and my body dropped. As I braced myself for the inevitable collapse on the floor the handsome young man I was talking to grabbed me and pulled me close on what seemed to be instinct.

Jason let me go as soon as I caught my balance, "and here I thought trannies knew how to walk in a set of heels."

"You heard that huh?" I questioned as my ears went red.

"Oh yeah," he said. "And how long did you plan on keeping that lie going?"

"Until I met someone hot enough to tell the truth to."

"Well then I want proof," Jason teased, "at least two pieces of identification that include: birth certificate, drivers license, passport or social security card."

"Well I don't have any of those except my license which has a picture so horrendous I wouldn't even show it to the cops," was my reply to his desire for proof of my womanhood. "However we can sneak into a backroom and I can show you just how much of a woman I am." I smiled at him and then the next two hours became a frustrating black out. What ever happened I would never know.

Snapping out of my stupor I became aware that I was on the back of a motorcycle in a leather jacket and helmet that were not mine and I was holding onto the waist of a man that I was hoping was Jason or at least someone attractive.

We had pulled up to my building and he pulled into the underground garage before the man parked the bike. I hopped off the motorcycle and tried desperately to remember what had happened for the past couple hours but there were only hazy patches where I remembered flirting and making out in an alley before I convinced Jason to come home with me. Not one of my worst evenings if I'm being honest but not exactly my best either.

Smiling at the man who was getting off the bike I was relieved to see Jason and not some ugly stranger. At least drunk me only had him parking in the regular parking area not underground where my vehicles were. Pulling off the bike helmet I handed it to him before leading him towards an elevator for the normal people. I was surprised as soon as the doors closed when Jason pushed me against the wall with a smirk just before his lips met mine.

Wrapping a leg around his waist I pulled him closer enjoying the way his rough hands held my upper arms lightly while his lips pressed against mine. This was definitely something I missed while I had been locked up.

As the doors opened on the fifteenth floor I cursed and grabbed his hand before jogging down the hall to the other elevator. The down side of living in the 'penthouse' was that only one elevator actually reached to top and so when we parked in the normal garage we had to switch elevators to get to my room, and I had to type in my password while Jason kissed his way down my neck in a distracting manner. I had lost my shoes at some point during the evening and running down the halls bare footed was much easier than running in heels.

As the doors to the second elevator closed I found myself once again thrown against the wall of the elevator by my new friend. I gasped and pulled him to me, allowing his tongue into my mouth as we waited to hit the top floor.

The doors sprung open and I jumped out of there like a bat out of hell with Jason getting dragged along for the ride. I was determined to break in that new bed even though the elevator was a steamy scene.

With my hand bundled in his shirt Jason was pulled along behind me and he didn't seem to have any fight in him, probably because he knew I was a sure thing at this point.

Walking into my bedroom I spun Jason around and pushed him down on the bed so he was laying on his back. The sexy man propped himself up on his elbows and watched in delight as I tossed off his leather jacket before I slowly peeled of my shirt to expose my black lace bra. Bending over slowly I slid my skirt off to show the lace thong that matched my bra which received a groan of appreciation from my guest.

Climbing on top of the man I had brought home I straddled his waist where I began to slowly grind against his manhood that was trapped in his jeans. Leaning down I kissed him passionately as his hands ran up my curves feeling every inch of me that he could reach without leaving my lips. Jason's hands stopped as they slid up from my hips to caress my breasts. I moaned softly as his lips left mine to make their way down my neck and along my collar bone where he kissed and nipped at the soft flesh eliciting moans of pleasure from my lips.

My hands slid down his chest and tugged at the hem of his shirt in an attempt to remove it. Jason was so well built that the shirt was hard to pull off him so he propped himself up on his elbows to help me. As the shirt slid off him my body announced that I had to have him now by my ears turning bright red while I looked upon one of the most gorgeous men I had ever seen. He was in such good shape I could have swore I felt myself get pregnant just by looking at him. Jason did however have a lot of scars but that was nothing I couldn't get past. After all women love men with scars right?

Bending back down I kissed my way down his body, my brain on complete autopilot as I licked and nibbled every inch of flesh I could. As I reached his pants my heart began to race. I caressed his member gently through his jeans watching as he fought back a moan. Slowly my hands undid his jeans, waiting for the moment he was free of confinement. As I slid the pants off Jason, I smiled at him before climbing up to straddle his waist once more.

"What you went through all that and you're not going to at least lick him?" Jason asked in a sarcastic tone. "I've been bamboozled!"

"I never blow a first date," I teased with my affinity for puns. "That would be another time if you're any good tonight."

"Any good?" Jason repeated to me, offended. "I'm much better than just 'good.'" With that Jason rolled on top of me before kissing me heatedly.

**AN: Well well well it seems we have reached the end of the chapter and there is still more naughty time to be had between these two. Now I'm sure if you've gotten this far then you've probably noticed I pester for reviews and though I'm not going to set an exact amount of reviews I would like I can tell you that the more I get the faster you will get the other half of this Lemon. **

**Also if you have any comments about the lemon please say them, it's my first time actually sharing the naughty things I write so I would greatly appreciate anything constructive you have to offer though I am perfectly happy with just a "good lemon. Want more." **


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note: Hey look! A Lemon! Chat with you guys at the bottom!**

Chapter 7

Gasping as I was flipped onto my back by my new friend I couldn't help but smile. He was physically perfect if one didn't mind scars and I had a feeling tonight would be one for the record books.

My heart pounded in my chest as Jason kissed along my collar bone making me moan softly. He slowly kissed along my collarbone, up my neck and came to rest at my ear before switching to the other side to do it over again. His lips were hard at work making me moan in ecstasy while his fingers reached around me for the clasp of my bra. My moans were slowly over whelmed by soft chuckles as he fumbled with the tiny clasps and hooks for a good minute before he finally became frustrated and told me to undo the bra for him.

"Guess you're still in the intermediate stage of sex?" I teased as he tore the lingerie off me as the clasps were released.

"It's my man hands they can't do such things," Jason replied before lowering his lips to my ear and whispering, "but you'll get to see just how much my hands can accomplish."

I shivered as Jason's tongue played with my earlobe one last time before he started kissing his way down my body. Gasping as he licked my right nipple I was delighted as he began sucking on it while his other hand slowly rubbed my other breast. He was teasing me and there was no way in hell I was about to stop him. His tongue made a few slow circles around my nipple before he switched to suck on the other. My whole body quivered under his touch and I could feel myself getting wet.

After what seemed like an eternity in bliss Jason resumed kissing down my body until he came to an abrupt halt at my panty line. The bastard was going to stop just as I had. With a rather superior smirk Jason pulled off my panties before moving up my body to kiss my neck once more.

"I've been bamboozled!" I exclaimed using Jason's own words against him. He gave me a smile and just as I thought he was going to give me a witty reply as he consistently had I was surprised by him sliding inside me.

I gasped loudly and clung to him as the first few seconds of pain gripped me. This always happened. Every time I went a long period of time without getting laid it hurt. My arms and legs instinctively clung to him as I waited for my body to remember this feeling. What surprised me most is he let me do it. As I clung to him in a brief moment of pain he didn't move away or start thrusting, he just let me hold him. He never held me back but he didn't try to hurt me either.

As my body relaxed and I released my tight hold Jason began to move, slowly at first but he quickly picked up speed, slamming into me as I gasped and moaned in pure ecstasy. My nails dug into his back making him groan in pleasure while his hands found purchase on my breasts. Even though my breasts were big there was a brief moment where I realized his hands made them look almost normal sized. That thought brought me a joy I didn't expect which made a smile light up my face as Jason continued to thrust inside me.

Pulling him in deeper with my legs I began to gasp for air as my body shook. Finally I couldn't go any longer and I hit my climax. For a brief moment my body tensed before everything when black and a feeling of pure relief fell over me. Every second of stress was lifted off my shoulder. All my fears about the Red Hood and Black Mask vanished as the waves of pleasure washed over me.

As the pleasure ebbed I slowly found my way back to reality. It took me a couple moments but I realized Jason had also reached his limit and hit climax. He was braced above me on his elbows and knees covered in sweat and breathing heavily.

From there I didn't know what to do. Should I hold him? Slide away and go have a shower? He was sweaty and that sweat was now on me which meant shower time was fast approaching.

Fortunately the choice of what to do with a six foot tall muscular hulk of a man was made for me as he pulled out and rolled onto his back next to me where we laid for a while. It wasn't awkward or anything but it was different. I normally would be up and out of someone else's place soon as I had finished my business or would have kicked the man out as soon as he was able to stand but I didn't kick him out. I just laid there. Breathing heavily as I watched him pull off the condom that I didn't realize he had put on. Thank God he had though. I didn't really want to go to the gyno in the morning.

I remained silent as Jason got up and went to the bathroom. A little voice in the back of my head began to criticize me "_so now what are you going to do? That man could easily kick your drunken ass if you try to kick him out. I mean just look at him. He's butch. Probably bench presses three times your weight. And Eirik isn't here to protect you from the big bad man. So what's it going to be Anna? Kick him out and die or let him sleep in your bed?_" Honestly I didn't know the answer.

As I tried to think of it Jason came back into the room and began picking up his clothes that were scattered across the floor. I sat up and stared at him in confusion. "You're leaving?" I asked as I realized he made the choice for me.

"Yeah it was fun," Jason told me as he pulled on his pants, "but I'm not exactly the kind of guy who stays the night."

"I'm not the type of girl who likes men to stay," I replied trying to sound like I wasn't disturbed by this turn of events. I had never been the one walked out on and now that I had been I had become mildly annoyed. He did not even think enough of me to stay the night. Clearly it wasn't that great.

"Well then this shall be easy," he told me with a smirk as if I wasn't sitting there feeling used. Either he was bad a picking up signals or didn't look at my face long enough to notice the confusion etched on my face. Either way I had to mask my emotions.

"Yup," was all I got out in my usual happy tone as I plastered a big fake smile on my face even though I wanted to rip his throat out for using me.

Nothing more was said until Jason was fully dressed while I was still sitting in my bed completely naked and feeling like a fool. Was this how other people felt when I walked out on them? Poor things. I had done it to avoid attachments not hurt those people. Well there had been one or two assholes that I had walked out on right after sex because they had pissed me off but to the normal men of my sexual history I had never meant to hurt them. Lesson learned I supposed.

Just as Jason was about to leave he pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket and handed it to me. I looked down to find a business card though it didn't give the name of a company or an address. No, no, no, all this card had was the name "Jason" and a phone number that I assumed to be his.

Looking once more at Jason I saw him smiling before telling me to call him and leaving.

Well that caused a few more problems but it could be worse. At least it wasn't the rejection hotline. Or at least I hoped not. It had a Gotham area code but no last name. The secretive man couldn't even admit to his last name. Jason was probably fake too. It wasn't like there were any famous Jason's in this city. Well there was Jason Todd but he died years ago so he was out and the only other Jason I could think of was an old, lecherous lawyer with lots of money that he spent on women. Clearly this Jason wasn't an old man but I would have to do some research into who he is after I had control of the drug scene.

Flopping back in my bed I closed my eyes and waited for sleep to take me. It didn't take long before I found myself in the world of dreams but even there I could not escape the feeling of being used and all the questions that Jason had opened up in my mind.

**AN: So we have reached the end of the first awkward encounter between Jason and Anna which hopefully you all enjoyed. I doubt anyone feels sympathy for Anna given her behavior in general but I hope at least some of you like her or find her interesting at the bare minimum. Anyways I will be finally posting a picture to go along with my story with Eirik and Anna so if it pops up and you guys are wondering what's going on essentially Eirik says "did you stuff your bra to look better for the cover?" and Anna replies "Noooooooo..."**

**Anywho thanks for all the favorites and all the comments and basically all the attention this story is getting. My other story is being ignore but it's not Batmam so I'm not to surprised. Little bit of self promotion there in hopes of views for that story but alas. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Note: Glad you all liked the Lemon last chapter and I know every one wants a big steamy sex scene but thats not how one night stands work. I kind of wanted it to feel rushed and hurried with random slow spots for dramatic effect but a big steamy one will appear eventually. And thank you for all the support yet again! You guys are a wonderful fandom!**

Chapter 8

Sitting bolt upright as a nightmare forced me into the bright sunshine of early morning, or what passed as bright in Gotham. If the sun ever fully came out in this city I swear people would start losing their ever loving minds. Still light had crept in my bedroom window and a quick glance at the clock showed me that my body was still used to prison time and forced me to get up at 7:30 with a hangover. How charming.

Rolling out of bed I stumbled to the kitchen, which I only achieved by using the walls and furniture as crutches, in the hopes that Eirik would be there with a cure-all breakfast but apparently I was lucky enough to deal with my hangover the old fashioned way as my right hand man was unaccounted for. Stumbling to the kitchen cupboards I thought about getting something to drink water out of. Unfortunately, the amount of pain coursing through my brain made me decide against wasting all the effort to grab a glass and instead led me to sticking my head under the tap to drink straight from the faucet.

As the cool water hit my stomach the sensation caused my digestive system to react rather violently and sent me running to the bathroom. Sure I could have lost my dinner in the sink but had I done so I would have had to spend an hour cleaning up. The brief sprint to the master bath did prove successful though as I managed to keep the rest of the apartment clean.

I shall not repeat the gory details but sufficed to say I was praying to the porcelain gods in hopes of salvation from the menace in my stomach for almost half an hour before being granted salvation for my sins of the night before.

With my body no longer rebelling I some how managed to wipe my face off, get rid of the evidence of my morning prayers and stagger back to my bed where my body completely gave up and collapsed for another couple hours of sleep.

When I awoke at 10 am I felt infinitely better and wandered out into the kitchen without needing to hold onto the walls or anything else as I had during my stumbling hangover stage. Eirik still wasn't here which surprised me but I did manage to find a box of cereal and a jug of milk which was basically my cooking skill set so I was good to go. Pouring myself a glass of milk and a bowl of Rice Krispies I hunkered down on the swanky new couch to eat my rather bland breakfast.

Most of the night before was still a blur. I remembered drinking, dancing and laughing but most of all I remembered Jason. The man was quite the looker and I felt absolutely no shame for my actions regarding him during my alcohol fuelled escapades. I could remember everything from meeting Jason in the bar and then nothing up until we were back in the parkade. Damn you alcohol for making me forget what I told him.

Normally when people asked what I did for a living I'd say "nothing. I just live off my parents. They pay for everything I need," but I could not find any recollection of what I said the night before. As long as I didn't admit to being a player in the drugs trade all would be fine. Or at least I could hope all would be fine. What ever. It wasn't like Jason was anyone important. Normally cops introduced themselves as cops to show off so Jason likely wasn't a cop though his scars looked to be from bullets and it wasn't like he was famous in Gotham. It is a matter of great shame to admit to reading gossip rags but there was something about Bruce Wayne that made my blood pump. Most of the other rich people I only paid attention to when they sunk into the circles of the Gotham under belly but Bruce... Damn he was good looking. For a rich man he was buff, smart, wealthy, and basically everything a girl wanted in a man. Well, most girls. I like a sense of danger in my men but hey I would never have objected to a poster of Mr. Wayne on the walls in nothing but a pair of boxers. Well boxer-briefs; he seems far to well put together to go hanging out in boxers and way to stylish to think briefs are attractive but my Bruce Wayne fetish can wait for another time.

Shaking my head to clear it of the thoughts about Jason and Bruce I finished my cereal and put the dishes away just in time to see Eirik come in through the elevator. Thank gods! Someone to keep thoughts off of the wonderful bedmate I had the other night.

"Eirik," I greeted him with. "Where were you when I was fertilizing the bushes?"

Looking at me with a rather exasperated expression Eirik asked, "you didn't actually throw up in the bushes again did you? The damn plants can't survive that shit Anna."

"Hey," I snapped back defensively, "you were the one stupid enough to leave me with living things to take care of!"

"And your the one who thought you could handle a puppy," Eirik retorted without missing a beat, "yet you killed a cactus. A CACTUS! A plant that literally does not need water most of the time."  
Laughing at what Eirik was referring to I couldn't help but chuckle. Raising my hands in defeat I replied through the giggles, "you saved an animal from a cruel fate but that doesn't give you an excuse to put plants in my penthouse. If anything that should have deterred you."

"It did," Eirik said once again in his calm tone, "but if I didn't give you something to kill you'd have to go out and make trouble. Though you still haven't answered my question. Did you woof your cookies into the plants?"

As much as I wanted to say 'yes' I knew my hangover wouldn't be able to deal with a pissed off Eirik so I answered truthfully with, "no. I made it to the porcelain basin in time."

Eirik sighed heavily in relief as he was reassured of my ability to handle a hangover with dignity, or what passes as dignity during a hangover. "Thank the Gods," he muttered before making himself some toast. "So what are you up to today?"

"Well if you must know I'm going to see 'I-do-for-you-Sue,'" I teased with a smile, "I have a super villain costume to get fitted." 'I-do-for-you-Sue' was a little Korean lady who hemmed all my clothing and did any alterations. Back when I was in my awkward teen phase I had taken to calling the woman 'I-do-for-you-Sue' because her name was Sue and every time I went in I she would ask 'what I do for you?' It was never meant as offensive but she made me smile every time she would say 'I do for you.'

"What outfit and why?" Eirik asked as he smothered his toast in cream cheese as he did every morning. The cheese disgusted me as a spread but it was better than nothing I supposed and made some pretty fantastic desserts.

"Remember the grey dress I have with the leather straps for my Greek Goddess Halloween costume?" I asked without waiting for an answer, "well I'm getting that loosened and buying a bullet proof corset to go underneath it. Oh and I need you to get someone to make me a mask. Not a tiny one like Robin has, like most of my face and preferably attractive. Oh, and I need my combat boots with the knives in the toes. And some bullet-proof vambraces, you know the things that go from wrist to elbow that knights used to wear. Don't know how well it will work but I can at least stash some knives in there for dramatic effect. OH! Can you find someone who can make knives spring out of them like they do in 'Assassins Creed?!'"

Looking at me with what passed as surprise Eirik blinked twice and shook his head before replying with, "I'll see what I can do but don't hold your breath. And don't you think the Greek look is kind of cliche? You are Greek Anna."

"You know that and I know that but everyone else doesn't have to know it," I retorted with a wicked smile. "Besides how would my family react if I didn't honour my heritage?"

"Not to sound like an ass or anything but I'm pretty sure they don't want you to be a criminal at all," he told me with an exasperated sigh.

"Hey they want me to make my place in the world and I've done pretty well thus far," I snapped, not liking how Eirik was insinuating that I was going against my family values. The thing that bugged me most was that he was right. If my parents ever found out what I was doing they would never ever associate with me again. I would become an outcast which I already kind of was with my aunts and uncles. In a family where everyone had five or six kids being an only child was an oddity and given that I was twenty one and unmarried meant I had not succumbed to family traditions like all the others. It wasn't that I didn't love my family but I didn't want kids whilst I build a drug empire on the bones of my enemies. Not exactly a healthy family environment.

"Well maybe you shouldn't have taken this path then Anna," Eirik growled back at me.

"And then what?" I asked, frustrated with Eirik's treatment of me. "Become a nurse in the military? You seem to forget that the first time we met you held a gun to my head and used me as a hostage!"

Eirik turned away from me at that. It had been almost ten year since he had used me as a hostage during a family trip to Africa. He still hadn't told me why he fled the military or how he made it to Africa from Iraq without getting caught but the awkward teen that ran into me when I was twelve had been under a lot of stress. I felt bad for him when he first hopped on our safari jeep and my mother, being the perfect Greek mother, began shoving food down the poor man's throat. Unfortunately after a couple of days with my family the military caught up with Eirik and went to take him back to be Court Marshalled. The poor guy had been so scared he used me as a hostage until I talked him down and eventually he went to prison for the crime but we didn't charge him for using me as a hostage. It was probably the hardest day of my life watching Eirik struggle over what to do but it was also what made me flip from a 'good girl' to what I am now. It wasn't because of some form of post traumatic stress disorder that caused me to flip but the realization that no one was giving a damn about what the scared teen wanted. So at fifteen I broke Eirik out of jail and our relationship continued. Even during the three years apart I wrote him letters because I felt bad for him and now we were like siblings. I think my mother still believes Eirik and I are in a relationship but I never really felt a need to discourage her beliefs. She accepted that I wanted to help him and kept him in my life, that was enough.

"Fine," Eirik finally replied as he looked away from me. "You win. Go be Greek and do what every you want."

"I always do," I teased, glad that the argument was over for my hangovers sake. "Try to get some of my list done please."

"I'll see what I can do," he told me before heading for the elevator.

Shrugging I knew Eirik would get most of it done so I gave him a polite smile and went to change into street clothing to do my errands before all the real work began.

**AN: So there you have it. The next chapter is back to dealing with characters from the Batman universe but I'm trying to let you guys understand Anna a little bit. She's not a character with a traumatic past and she wasn't scarred by Eirik holding a gun to her head. Anna just felt bad for him. Anyways as always reviews, favs and follows always brighten my day and encourage me to stick to it.**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Hey loyal readers. Sorry for going so long without updating but there is a legit reason and I'll tell you at the end of this chapter since I don't want to spoil anything.**

Chapter 9

It had been a month since I had left Arkham behind me with no plans to ever return to the god forsaken hell hole of despair and utter misery. Unfortunately I was forced to breech the walls of a prison in Texas in order to get what I needed but it wasn't Arkham so I'd take what I could get. The article I needed though was one I wasn't exactly thrilled about because what I required was a person. Admittedly I had chosen not to go for someone like Scarecrow or Killer Croc given that they were far to unpredictable and damn near impossible to control, as well as being behind bars in one of the most impenetrable prisons in the world, but I needed a scientist. More importantly I needed a chemist. I required a person capable of producing a drug that would completely nullify anything the competition was selling. For that I needed Professor Nowells.

Nowells was a chemist before he got in over his head with loan sharks for a rather nasty prostitute obsession. I never judged the man that but you would think someone would stop buying sex when they required money from loan sharks. I mean really, am I the only person who has ever used a dating site just to get laid?

Anyways, Nowells screwed himself over and ended up being captured by the gang that the loan shark belonged to. To make a very long story short he became the producers of one of the most powerful batches of cocaine ever to hit the market. Sure there were a few deaths from it, which would have probably happened to the people sooner or later anyways, but the man clearly knew his chemicals and he was easier to track down than the Chinese producers. The Chinese government tends to get more than a bit snippy when you hack into their database for information they're not supposed to have but do. Besides that shitty gang that captured Nowells got so much money so fast for the cocaine that the ring leader managed to buy a Las Vegas Penthouse suite for a year in the first week. For a group of about 100 distributors that is a whole lot of cash and repeat business.

Now though Nowells was locked up in a state penitentiary with a massive bail over his head that, though I could afford, would mean all eyes would be on me so I got the fun task of breaking the man out of jail. At least he wasn't heading for a lethal injection. I always hated needles.

Sitting in a shitty motel room I pulled my massive suitcase onto the bed and popped it open to display my 'suit.' Slowly I began to ready myself, putting on the outfit piece by piece. First the bullet-proof corset that had set me back a fair bit of money, then the Greek style goddess dress that came to just below my knees, vambraces for my forearms that hid a couple of small knives (they didn't pop out like the ones in assassins creed but they were there just in case), and of course a pair of shit-kicker, knee high, combat boots with knives that could protrude three inches from the toe. With all the basics on I placed on the finishing touches, a belt with a holster for two Browning High-Powered guns (the commercial version due to the absolutely ridiculous number in the market), and a pouch that I strapped to my arm to hold four spare magazines. Finally I pulled out the finishing touches, my make-up, my mothers arm band and my mask. The arm band was made from pure gold and wrapped around my arm four times before ending in swirls on each end. It was a family heirloom that the oldest daughter got and since that was me I was proud to wear it. It gave me a small bit of confidence if nothing else.

Drawing on black eye make-up I grabbed a big black trench coat, stashed the mask in the inside pocket and went out of the motel room to find Eirik waiting for me with two dirt bikes. So much for stealth.

They dirt bikes had clearly seen the test of time and I was pretty sure that Eirik had just bought them all of five minutes ago which made sense given that I was not about to take my fancy bike on this expedition.

"Got everything we need?" I asked with a big smile plastered on my face to hide my nerves. I know it's weird for a drug lord to be nervous but being in a prison once was enough for me, not to mention the fact that pulling this off was all based on my plan and if it went awry Eirik would never let me live it down. Well, if we survived that is...

"Yep," Eirik told me before handing me a small black box with a switch and a red button on the top but was otherwise non-descript as well as a grappling hook with a fair amount of rope. On Eirik's back was a backpack filled to the brim with explosive charges that were linked to a disposable cell phone. I want to say that I tricked out all the gadgets and made all the things for this fancy jail break but to be honest we just had a bunch of super nerds we paid very well to do such things. I called them the "R and D department" just for easy reference.

Hiking up my dress and trench coat until they were around my upper thighs I straddled the bike quickly and went to grab the handle but was quickly stopped by Eirik who handed me a pair of gloves and told me, "Fingerprints missy. Good thing you're a better strategist than soldier."

I couldn't really argue with that so I pulled on the gloves and kicked the bike into life. Eirik did the same, straddling his bike and kicking it to life, not a minute later. I gave him one quick smile before I pulled my helmet on, safety first kids, and pulled out of the parking lot with Eirik hot on my tail.

It was about a 45 minute drive from the motel to the prison and though the place was surrounded by trees I knew that they would hear the bikes coming a mile away so we pulled them off the road just as the prison came into view and went for a bit of a tour until we were both able to turn our bikes off and stash them for a quick get away.

Pulling off the helmet I ditched the trench coat and put my mask on for full effect. Eirik on the other hand was keeping his dirt bike helmet on as well as a forest green tee, camouflage pants and combat boots. He looked very much like the first time we met, except the helmet, that was definitely new.

Smiling up at him we never said a word as we gave each other a hug and went our separate ways. Due to a fair amount of snooping we had found out where the power lines ran underneath the prison walls and Eirik was going to cut the power line so I would have about a minute to get in the building without getting caught. Fortunately he got to stay near the bikes while I slowly crept up to the wall.

Hiding in the dense foliage I waited patiently for the alarms to sound but it was taking a fair while. To be honest I thought I was prepared for the wait but god did it take forever. Not that I blamed Eirik at all; the damn power cord was under damn near six feet of dense soil and forest growth. Under normal circumstances they say to 'Call Before You Dig' but that's because residential power lines are only about 3 feet under the ground, since this was a prison Eirik was going down a looooong ways. So I was stuck just waiting for Eirik to cut the power no matter how long it took him.

Just as I was about to stretch out I heard pandemonium behind the walls, the search lights had blacked out along with the rest of the power in the building.

Seeing my chance I dashed towards the wall trying to ignore the cramp that was causing my left leg to misbehave all the while pulling out a grappling hook. The grappling hook itself wasn't quite as fancy as something Batman would have but it had rocket to propel it to the top of the wall since the chances of me tossing it up a thirty something foot high wall were slim and the rope was thick enough to support my weight so once the hook was fully latched on I began to shimmy myself up the rope. And to think I always hated my gym teacher for making me climb ropes. Guess the fat old man had finally gotten something right after all.

As I reached the top of the wall my muscles were on fire but I had been practicing the climb since I had gotten out of Arkham and I was more worried about the jump off the wall than the actual climb. In order to get to the cell block I needed I had to get in a small air vent that ran above Nowells' room which meant I wasn't about to linger on the wall. Taking a deep breath I jumped from the wall and rolled like a pro which would have been great had I not rolled into a chain link fence. Cursing inwardly I looked around but it seemed that in all the confusion no one heard the rattling of the metal.

Righting myself I crouched down in the shadows and began watching for an opening between people I waited for my chance to dive out of my hiding spot towards the vent. I could see the vent from my dark little corner but I needed a couple moments to open the thing as well as get through the incredible foot traffic and my time was running out.

Taking my chances I dashed from my hiding place as soon as the last guard left my sight. I made it safely to the vent and as I went to yank on the vent cover I reached the conclusion that the cover wasn't screwed on, perhaps for maintenance or just forgotten about during renovations at one point or another, as I rolled backwards with the metal grate in my hands. Whether the vent was unscrewed for some specific reason or just plan luck it was my lucky day as I crawled into the small crawl space ready for part two of my master plan.

**AN: So hopefully you don't all hate me for not having Jason yet again but I swear it is coming. And this chapter at least has something happening unlike the last one. I've been having a struggle with these next few chapters because I tried to figure out a logical way to break into prison and though I'm sure I am currently on a list for all the research I've been doing I swear I've been trying to come up with something logical though I'm sure I'm eight and a half miles away from logical. I'm just not a good criminal I suppose. Anyways, Jason will be in the next chapter along with a guest star (First person to name the guest will be given a guard named after them in the next chapter so post your guess and you're name or a name if you wish to place your bets. More than one might show up) which will hopefully be posted much quicker than this one. My work schedule has just been a complete bitch, 5 am to 1:30 pm makes me so unmotivated since I like writing at night. Anyways, hope to hear from you guys.**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Look everyone an update! A timely one at that! I couldn't get this scene out of my head so you all get it on paper. Well the internet but you get my point. Anyways, two guesses were right and they were added into this chapter by names given. No I don't think you actually act like this but the guards are pretty generic charaters. Thank you for all the guesses though!**

Chapter 10

Shimmying through the ventilation system I was reminded just how tall I was when I had to literally crawl on my hands and knees in a very uncomfortable pose just to fit in the three foot by three foot vent. Fortunately things seemed to be going smoothly; no major difficulties except wishing I was smart enough to grab knee pads. Things could have went awry long before I even got in the jail so I was feeling pretty good.

I crawled around in there for probably ten minutes, watching through each vent with great interest. Inside the cells were people reacting differently to the crisis. Some were standing at the doors of their cells waiting for something, other were freaking out and panicking though I assume those were the snitches, a few were praying to god for guidance and forgiveness, and then there were the few screaming death threats and insults. Who ever said prison isn't like what you see in the movies clearly had never seen this sort of blind panic.

Finally I reached Nowells cell after what felt like an eternity in the vents. Reaching into my pouch I produced the little black box that Eirik had given me earlier specifically for this.

Flicking the switch to the first setting I waited for the device to power up before pressing the red button for a high powered laser that was capable of cutting through most anything. It was originally part of a Wayne tech laser alarm system but the "R and D Department" had cranked up the power to the point of it being able to slice through the welded metal and the drywall below like it was butter.

After making a square big enough for me to slide through I pushed the chunk that I had cut out to the side and dropped to the floor to land on my feet. I shouldn't be making myself sound like I could flip around in that tiny shaft, I actually had to crawl over my hole and then drop down backwards in blind hope that I didn't kill myself. Still I landed on my feet with some semblance of bad assery.

As I landed in the cell I came face to face with a meek little man who was probably all of five foot three.

"Who- who- who are you?" Nowells stammered.

"Andromache Deimos," I replied. Andromache was a Princess of Troy in the Iliad and by far the strongest and most courageous of the Trojan women; Deimos was the personification of Terror in Greek mythology. Both seemed quite fitting for a woman out to take the Gotham drug syndicate by any means necessary.

"Why a- a- are you here?" the little man continued to stammer.

"I have a proposition for you Dr. Nowells," I told him flatly.

"How do you know me?" he asked.

"Do you think I would do all of this is I didn't know who you are or what you've done to end up in a place like this?" I replied with a smirk.

"Well then what do you want?" Nowells questioned as he stood up from his place on the cot, clearly attempting to grow a back bone.

"I need a drug maker who can make me a drug that will blow everything on the market out of the water," I told him simply as I stood up from the squatting position I had landed in. The chemist paled a little as I easily dwarfed him with my already stupid height and the shit-kicker boots for a bonus two inches.

"No," Nowells replied, "I will not get myself back into that life."

"I'll give you a different prostitute every night unless you wish to keep a specific one for any length of time," I offered. "Well for as long as you're worthy of being on the pay roll. And you will of course receive a basic salary, food, board and a much more comfortable living than this place."

Nowells seemed thrown off by my offer, clearly conflicted some where deep down. "And if I don't accept the offer?" he finally asked.

"Then I disappear to go find myself a better chemist and you get more time in jail for trying to escape," I explained with a smile.

"But I had nothing to do with this!" Nowells shouted in indignant horror at my speech.

"Keep your voice down," I chided like a parent. "Do you really think they will believe you didn't have something to do with this? The hole is in your roof. The vent shaft I shimmied through is the most direct path here. You are the only person who is getting the chance to get out tonight."

A shiver visibly ran up Nowells spine causing me to crack a smile as he shook. I always liked having the upper hand. Nothing ever beat the feeling of winning.

"Fine, fine, you win," the man finally replied, "I'll help you. Now give me a boost."

"Glad you saw things my way," I said with a big smile on my face. "Now lets get out of here."

Interlocking my fingers I made a place for the short man to step on so I could lift him up to the vent. It took a couple tries to actually get him into the vent given that the guy had absolutely NO upper body strength whatsoever but we managed.

I was about to hop into the vent myself when I heard a man shout from behind me "HALT!"

Spinning on my heels I was surprised to find a guard with his gun pointed directly in my face on the other side of Nowells' cell door.

My stomach dropped with the knowledge that I was cornered in the cell except for the small vent shaft and that would take a bit to get back into. This was what I had done my best to avoid but sometimes things didn't work out completely as planned so I had to think on my feet.

The first thing my brain thought of was turning on the charm to distract the man long enough that I would have chance to get back into that vent. Or at least I might be able to avoid getting shot if I didn't put up a big fight until I had a plan.

"Oh hello there," I paused for a moment and squinted at the badge on the guards chest to find his name, "Chad. I don't know what you're waiting for but I'm not a threat. I'm just a pretty girl standing in her jail cell."

"Quite. There are no females in this prison," he barked angrily before yelling down the hallway, "Dusty get down here!"

"Calling for back up just to capture me?" I asked in a mildly seductive tone implying some much more naughty undertones. "You know it's always been one of my fantasies to be ravished in a prison cell. Two big muscular guards. One beautiful woman. Sounds like the making of one sexy porno."

"Shut your mouth," Chad shouted as he was clearly trying to sort things out in his head as the man he called 'Dusty' came running down the hall.

"Geez," I replied with a frown on my face, "all I wanted was a little action but if you don't want that then fine."

"I said shut it!" Chad yelled once more before turning to his friend. "Please tell me you have the keys so we can detain her."

As soon as both then men had taken their eyes off me I made a break for it. Jumping I caught the edge of the vent before I felt a bullet hit me straight in the stomach, knocking the wind out of me. Gasping for breath I used all the energy I could muster to haul myself up into the small shaft. Grabbing the metal that I had originally cut to get in I put it back in place before grabbing my little black box and flicking the switch to the second setting. The laser now was capable of welding the metal back together and I did so quickly. It wasn't exactly a strong bond but it was enough to slow my pursuers down and give me a head start.

Turning off the laser I tucked it away before finally catching my breath. The bullet had hit my corset thankfully but it had rattled my body around and had hurt like being hit with a train. Still I managed to begin scrambling through the vent system once more after a couple seconds thanks to the adrenaline rush. Hustling my ass I rounded a corner to be greeted with the sight of Nowells sitting at the far end, waiting for me to catch up. Picking up my pace I must have not have been paying attention as I got my dress snagged on a screw and became stuck. If it wasn't one thing it was another it would seem.

Struggling against the shitty little screw that was now an unforeseen obstacle I could hear some sort of commotion that wasn't about me down below as they were screaming about one of the prisoners. It seemed the guards were bellowing about an escape attempt which was drawing the attention away from my escape. Some people just had to take credit for everything.

Focussing back on my dress I pulled hard on the skirt fabric and I managed to free it from the deadly screw but at the cost of a fair chunk of the fabric. I watched in horror as the once lovely dress ripped in a diagonal line from my right upper thigh down to the hem by my left knee all the way around. Perfect.

Sucking up the sorrow I felt at the destruction of the pretty dress I hurried to meet up with Nowells. Unfortunately I must have been loud enough to attract the guards because they began shooting a few feet in front of my face. Today was not my lucky day.

Scrambling away from the bullets that tore through the metal in front of me I was surprised by a loud rumbling noise just before I was pushed face first down into the bottom of the vent.

"Fuck!" I screamed inwardly in an attempt to hide my presence a little. The guards must have ruptured one of the pipes above my head and caused it to come crashing down on me because I was now well and truly screwed. I was pinned to the 'floor' and couldn't get myself out because, for the first time since I grew them, my boobs were a problem.

Struggling to move foreword I could not believe that I wasn't able to proceed due to the fact that my breasts were to big to fit through the small hole the collapsing pipe had formed.

With my ass stuck up in the air and my upper body crushed into the vent by the collapse I honestly didn't know how the Hell I was going to escape but I was going to find a way. Some how.

"Well that's not a view you see everyday," said a mildly familiar voice from behind me in a tone of great amusement.

"Is this my get out of jail present Jaybird?" asked another male voice though this was one I didn't recognize at all.

"Maybe," the first voice replied, "but we might want to get out of jail first."

**AN: Soooooo what did you think? Anna is a bit of a calamity Jane isn't she? The poor thing. Oh well. It's Jason and his friend he has to break out of jail. For anyone who still doesn't know who the other man is I won't say anything until he shows his face in the next chapter. Later guys and you know reviews always make my excited to write more!**


End file.
